User talk:Family guy freak 2
Welcome to the Un-Mario Wiki, a wiki dedicated to making up stuff about the Marioverse, making other people laugh, . If you have any questions, just ask an experienced member. The following articles contain guidance and information about reading, authoring, and participating in the community. If you are new to wikis in, be sure to visit ask someone for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete stuff like "SPAM!!1!1" – unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. How do I do that? * Categories You are welcome to browse through the following categories: *Category:Help External resources *MediaWiki User's Guide Feel free to delete this message when you're done reading it. You may also recycle it. After all, your user space belongs to you. I hope this information is helpful, and that you'll have a good experience contributing to our knowledge-base and our community. Sincerely, Tsepelcory| You made some nice articles Also, do you have a newgrounds account? hey Spreek jij heel toevallig Nederlands? Ja ik ben ook Nederlands. Done Fixed protection level. Poff 18:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::OK, please upload: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po. Poff 18:49, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I just feel like it. I think it might be the best for me. But I'm sure I'll be back here eventually. Mr. Guy 19:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry.... POFF IS TEH NEW CRAT! JUST ASK HIM FOR ADMIN, HE'S NICER THAN TSEPELCORY (CAUSE TSEPELCORY BLOCKED MR. GUY 3 TIMEZ!!!) --Javilus 19:21, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Anytime Anytime bro ;D--DarkenMalleo111 20:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) LOL Yeah The faggot nearly destroyed my The Fallen article so I decided to make that picture and he got so pissed he deleted it so i decided to show his pussyness around the wiki--DarkenMalleo111 20:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) NO WAI! Ben je echt Admin?--Mcfan2 18:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) (Zo ja, gefeliciteerd) What am I doing wrong? Help please! I want to upload: http://pbskids.kids.us/images/sub-square-sagwa.gif. I put this as the source file name. I put Sub-square-sagwa.gif as the destination filename. Then Sagwa as the summary and Character artwork for the Licensing. So when I hit the upload file button, why doesn't it work? It's like the upload file button when I hit it it doesn't do anything! Help! Poff 23:02, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::OK but I wanna know what I did wrong uploading it. Poff 13:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) No, i'm not, don't worry :P Alex25 (Nice to meet you!) 14:11, December 1, 2009 (UTC) OK Met mij gaat het goed. en met jou? Trouwens, je Jebus Khrist artikel is terug. Oh en vergeet niet je signature achter je berichtjes te zetten.--Mcfan2 08:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, I am the creator of the aricle 'toilet paper:THE MOVIE! I heard that you made Toilet Paper:the movie 2. If you did, THANKS! I really appreciate it when someone likes my articles. Mr.Guy deleted my favorite article "The Overlord". Anyways, Im dutch too! Sparta pic Don't copy my sparta pic i had it first. Go for it... GET REVENGE FOR WHAT HE DID TO BELOVED BREAKFAST!! AND WHACK HIS PAGE UP UNTIL HE APOLOGIZES!!! --Javilus 20:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Uh... Did you spam his page as revenge 'till he syas sorry? --Javilus 20:32, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Results... EVEN BETTER! --Javilus 20:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Sorry But i deleted it because of spam. Ima so sorry! *says sorry 9999999 times and even does a sparta remix of sorry* Excuse me sir... I am quite rough on people and i am serious so stop editing my own messages or i'll ask poff to block you for a year, heheheheh! Yes! I got an account! My user name is LostGod2000. Thanks! Thxs! I am wondering Do you have any pets? Cause I have 2 cats, 6 lizards, a dog, and a tarauntula. I used to have another lizard, but he choked to death on sand and got sick. I also used to have 2 goldfish and 2 beetles, but i reasled the beetles into the wild and i gave the goldfish to my neghbours. Anyways, you rock! Heh Why dont you restore your videos? They were cool. Great! Thats fine with me, bro! please unblock me!!!!!!!! anyone who reads this ask an admin to unblock me !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!mastervir blocked me again!!!!!!!!!!! pz ask javilus or yoshikoopa to unblock me plzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11making no edits in horrirble!!!!!! or mastervir unblock me i just hate it when my pages get sort of ruined please unblock me i,ll do everything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i can,t edit in 3 horrrible days cause mastervir blocked i cannot edit unblockmeunblockmeunbloCkme ... Hey, Family guy freak, you okay? I havent heard from you in a couple hours. LostGod2000, Dec 22. ???? How do I unblock you? I will do anything to get you back! Sorry about all these questions, im still only new here. ask User:Javilus or User:Yoshikoopa to unblock me your not an admin {yet} Isa TKM Im a account so great like the great aberdonians. im about ISA TE KIERO MUCHO (Nickelodeon Latinoamerica only). so YAH. pie. Isa TKM Project 22:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) watch out! Mr.Guy has come out back and he is deleteing EVERYTHING! Please, do something! LostGod2000, Dec 22. Lets do this! Family guy feak 2, Family guy freak 2, are you listining? Lets team up to bring down User: Mr. Guy! Show no mercy! The only reason why someone else and I were deleting pages because we both finally snapped with the Wiki becoming a dump of random ideas. Mr. Guy 17:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) . .. ... .... ..... ...... ....... ....... ...... ..... .... ... .. . i think that to a bit but it stays a wiki One thing... I made some changes to the epic Ultimate lost god weegee (ultimate form) page. Is that ok? I made the edits because I was worried it would be deleted.ok 'K. Mr. Guy 18:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Aha! Family guy freak 2, you know how you created the page Delexus? yeah well i have come up with a magnefcent plan! Delexsus vs Ultimate lost god weegee! (in ultimate form) Do you think Delexsus will lose, win, or become partners with Ultimate lost god weegee (final form)? I think they will become partners. They are both fusions. They have equal stregth. And they are both SUPER COOL DUDE! Tell me what is going to happen. they will become partners Cool. Thxs bro!thx to bro I was wondering... How old are you? Sorry if you dont appreciate the question, Im only trying to get some persanel info on you. i love it here i just love it here andd say me if i do anything bad maybe i can do something ???? Whats wrong with your user page? Anyways, if you want to see who old I am, go to my talk page. Thanks Thanks for editing my page (I created the Weeygas Page a few days ago). What did you edit, if you edited the sections, I still thatk you greatly. You are my first official wikia friend! Update: Thanks again for also creating ultimate weeygas User:ngl42398 A tip If you want to check a deleted page you don't have to restore. There should be an option to just view the page, so use that instead. Purple Ninjakoopa 19:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) OK THANK YOU Merry Christmas! Happy Cristmas to you! Change of thought... I am actually going to start a different wiki. Pirates wiki. It was a figment of my imagination, a game i played when I was young. hey Je hebt nog steeds admin rights! :D Goedzo--Mcfan2 12:18, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Well... I am going to start on that wiki now! Since it is about your imagination, feel free to put anything you want! Yay! I finally created that wiki! It is called Pirates Wiki! What I am no longer an admin. Please make Super Mario Bros. 3 a sysop Can you please make Super Mario Bros. 3 a sysop now? --Super Mario Bros. 3 21:23, December 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: How your doing? Ah... I'm doing fine. Isn't it great news that Tsepelcory got destroyed!? Finally, that evil loser is dead! I hate his UnMario Wiki logo. It's boring and unfitting, right? --Javilus 22:54, December 27, 2009 (UTC)